danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Unrealname123/Spark of the Flame
Several members of the revolutionary have infiltrate in our May festival at the Versalies. The duke is now at risk. Game roles and rules It is basically a rip-off of ToS. Three are three factions. The Bourgeoisies The Duke: Start with 30 coins. He can order execution of anyone he want. Maximum of 3. Goal: Execute all revolutionaries. Only one execution order can be carryout per day. The landlord: Start with 15 coins. At night, visit a person. You will know if their target is serf. Goal: Execute all Revolutionaries. The tax collector: Start with 0 coins. At night, visit a person. You will demand that they pay 5 coins. If target have less then 5 coin, you will kill them. You will also get whatever money they have. Goal: Finish the game with 30 coins. The guard: Start with 0 coins. You know the name of the duke, however, the duke won't know your name. You have a pistol with 3 bullets. If you shoot a serf or a Bourgeoisie, you will be executed. You can authorize the execution order of the Duke. If you die, and you have bullets remaining, any Bourgesie, except for the Duke may inherit your gun. Goal: Execute all Revolutionaries ( Be note that execution on the order of the duke will ignore innocents penalty ) The secret police: Start with 0 coins. You know the name of the other secret police. You both share a gun with one bullet. At night, visit a person. You will know who visit them. If you shoot a serf or a Bourgeoisie, you will be executed. You can authorize the execution order of the Duke. Goal: Execute all Revolutionaries. The private eye: Start with 5 coins. At night, visit a person. You will find out what items they possess, and how many coins they have. Goal: Execute all Revolutionaries. The Royalty: Start with 15 coins. You know the duke's name, but the duke does not know your name. If the duke dies, you may inherit the title, however the guards and other royalty will not know your name. Goal :Execute all Revolutionaries The Spy: Start with 5 coins: At night, visit a person. You will know if your person is a revolutionary or has commited murder. Goal: Execute all Revolutionaries. The Doctor: Start with 10 coins . You have 3 medical kits. At night, visit a person. If that person is attacked, you will save their life, spending one of your medkits. You cannot self heal. If you visit the Lost Prince, you will die. If you visit the leader, and they stayed home, and got attacked, he will kill you too. Goal: Execute all Revolutionaries. The revolutionaries The leader: Start with 5 coins. You will know the name of other revolutionaries. However, you have no way to communicate to them, except visiting their room at night. If someone visit you, you are given the option to kill them. Anyone tries to attack you will be kill, unless he is a Loss Prince..You can investigate at night, and find out if your target is a duke or a royalty. However, doing this will lose your ability to self-defense. If the assassin dies, you will inherit his gun Goal: Kill all of the Royalties and the Duke. If your faction outnumber the Bourgeoisies, you win. The Framer: Start with 5 coins. You will know the name of other revolutionaries. At night, visit a person. That person will be frame, appearing to private eye " Owning a gun", to the Spy as Revolutionary and to the landlord as "Not Serf". If the person is a Duke, the frame will be useless. Goal: Kill all of the Royalties and the Duke. If your faction outnumber the Bourgeoisies, you win. If both the leader and the assassin dies, you inherit the gun. The assassin: Start with 5 coins. You will know the name of other revolutionaries. At night, visit a person. You will kill them. If the knight joins the revolutionaries, you will become a framer instead. Goal: Kill all of the Royalties and the Duke. If your faction outnumber the Bourgeoisies, you win. The Representator: Start with 0 coins. You will know the name of other revolutionaries. At night, visit a person. If the person is a Serf, you will know. Repeatively visiting this person 3 nights will convert them into a revolutionary, if that person is a serf. You can only do this once. You cannot converts Serfs Killers. Goal Kill all of the Royalties and the Duke. If your faction outnumber the Bourgeoisies, you win. If both the leader and the assassin dies, you will inherit the gun. The Revolutionary: Start with 5 coins. If you are converted, then you will retain whatever coins you have. If both the leader and the assassin dies, you will inherit the gun. Goal: Kill all of the Royalties and the Duke. If your faction outnumber the Bourgeoisies, you win. The thief: Start with 0 coins. At night, visit a person. You will steal half of their coins. If everyone in the revolutionaries dies, you become a serf. To a landlord, you will not appears as Serf until the Revolutionaries are all dead. Goal: Kill all of the Royalties and the Duke or own 30 coins. The Trickster: When the day ends, choose two rooms. They will be switch with each other. Goal: Kill all of the Royalties and the Duke The Serfs The Serfvivor :)): Start with 5 coins. You start the game with 3 locks. You can choose to use these locks at night, negating all visitors effect. Secret polices can still operate normally. Goal: Survive. If you are converted to the Revolution, you still retain your locks. Robin Hood of Francia: Start with 5 coins. At night, you can choose to visit someone, taking all of their coins, or give some of your coins to them. You may take a conversation with your target, too. Goal: Ensure that no serfs have less then 6 coins. If you are converted, your goal will be your secondary goal. The Loss Prince: At night, visit a person. You will knife them to their death. Goal: Eliminate everyone. You can proclaims Duke if the Duke and all royalties are dead. However your goal stays the same. You cannot be convert. The Lawkeeper: You start with a gun and 3 bullets. If you shoot the Duke or a Revolutionary besides the leader, you loses all bullets. Goal : Ensures a stalemale between the Bourgeoisies and the Revolutionaries until day 6. if you are converted, your new goal is kill all of the Royalties and the Duke. The Priest: At night, visit a person and convert them to your religion. Your target will know, and can talk to you. They will have the option to kill you, if they have a weapon. ( This will roleblock them, btw ). Goal: Visit everyone alive. The Knights ( of Saint John hospital of Jerusalem): You are indetectable by the Secret Polices. You can choose either to join any faction at Day 2 or 3, thus gaining their goal. You can authorize the execution order of the Duke. ( You uses a sword, btw ) If you are a revolutionary, you will become the new assassin. The current assasin becomes a Revolutionary, and will came back to their status if you die. You will retain your detection immunity regardless. Goal: Pick a side and win, or survive until everything ends. The Hunter: Start with 0 coins. You will be given a role. You must kill anyone who has that role. Once you complete your task, you will be rewarded with 15 coins and immunity. Goal: Kill one person that have the given role. You cannot be convert. The Prussian Spy: Start with 10 coins. You have a pistol and unlimited bullet. Goal: Finish off everyone, including the serfs. You must be alive, or you loses. Side note You can't check people's pocket during the day. Every once in a while, a merchant will arrive, He will offer 1 to 3 items. It will be like some kind of auction, but you don't know who bet what. Items are mostly all random. The duke cannot bet anything higher than 10 coins during day 1,2,3,4. Please no thread looking. Be note that, the revolutionary needs to kill all royalties regardless, even if they outnumber the bourgeoisies, they will not win if a duke or royalty exist. Only one execution order may be carry out per day ! Background It's basically a party at the Versailles. Have fun I guess. Category:Blog posts